This invention relates to a charging system and more particularly to an improved system for charging a battery from a generator that will insure that the battery is charged rapidly.
It is well known to employ a battery charging system in various arrangements such as vehicles including water vehicles. The battery is charged from an engine driven generator which outputs a charge to the battery through a rectifier and voltage regulator. The voltage regulator acts to insure that the battery will not be overcharged and also to insure that the battery is charged as rapidly as practical. However, in many vehicle applications, the battery is located at a considerable distance from the generator. This type of arrangement is quite typical in water vehicles wherein the battery may be located quite remotely from the engine and generator driven by the engine.
Because of the use of such long cables, there is a voltage drop through the cables and a substantial voltage difference between the output of the rectifier regulator and the battery. As a result, the control of the charging current begins before the battery is appropriately charged. Thus, with conventional systems, there is a distinct possibility not only that the battery will not be fully charged, but also that the time at which it is brought up to a charge is unnecessarily lengthened.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved system for charging a battery.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a battery charging system that is capable of compensating for the voltage drop in the lead from the rectifier regulator to the battery so as to improve battery charging efficiency.